Pretty Much Scary
by Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome
Summary: Kagome's acting weird! Inuyasha's confused! With mood swings and a horrible temper at Kagome's disposal, what's a poor clueless hanyou to do? And how come no one wants to tell him WHY she's acting so strange?


You wanna see if you can figure out what's going on in this story: Should be easy. Anyway, here are some Japanese words we'll be using that not all of you may know the meanings to. We ain't doin' this to show off, it's just what we're more used to hearing.

Youkai – Demon, apparition, any supernatural being.

Hanyou – Half-youkai. Like Inuyasha.

Houshi – Monk. Like Miroku.

Taijiya – Demon exterminator. Like Sango.

Osuwari – Command for a dog to sit. Used instead of "sit boy", because that is stupid.

"Oi" – Hey

"Mou" – Sorta like "geez"

"Baka!" – Idiot! (I think every anime fan knows this one.)

"Hidoi" – Mean or cruel

"Itai!" – Ouch!

"Daijoubu" – "I'm/it's okay." When used differently, can mean "Are you/is it okay?"

"Youkata" – Thank goodness, I'm so relieved, etc.

"Arigatou" – Thank you

"Douitashimashite" – You're welcome

Now you're enlightened. Here's the title.

**P**retty **M**uch….**Scary.**

"…I don't get it. Why again where you late?"

"Because I had other things to tend to!" She replied again, testily.

"What things?" He demanded. Kagome let her book-sack slam to the hut's floor.

"Do you really have to interrogate me about _everything?_"

"You said you wouldn't be late this time!" Inuyasha protested. "You said you had no extra things to tend to!" The group had been losing daylight, as well as Naraku's trail. Inuyasha was pissed this time. Kagome leaned into his face, quietly hissing,

"I spend most of my _life_ here, and I'm paying for it in school. Every day I get more behind! Pretty soon, I won't have any hope for _any _sort of future!" Gesticulations were beginning.

"You won't have any future at ALL if you don't stay here! And you're not answering me!"

"You can't expect me to abandon the life I was born in! I was offered to attend a study session that would go over all the material I missed because I was here…" She paused, and then looked away and folded her arms. "I felt a little bad, and I _was_ going to apologize, but you just made it impossible!"

"What the hell did I do?" He spat. "You're the one that's just…freaking out!" Kagome stopped….and smiled. One of those smiles you see on dolls in horror movies.

"I'm…freaking out?" She asked with slow malice. "I'm freaking out? You think I'm freaking out? WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FREAKING OUT?" She got progressively louder. Inuyasha began to shrink back.

"Y…yeah you're freaking out! You're acting crazy!" He tried to regain his masculine dominance of the situation.

"Oh? So I'm crazy now!" Kagome made a sarcastic twirl and curtsy toward him. "I can _show _you crazy!"

"Wh…what the hell is wrong with you? I was just asking why you were late!" Inuyasha had taken two big steps back. Kagome's eyes were starting to well up as she stomped after him.

"You didn't ask! You yelled! You always yell!" Inuyasha kept walking back.

"A-a-and, since when did that bother you so much!" She kept following him, tears starting to drip down her face and off her chin.

"IT ALWAYS BOTHERS ME! I just always…always roll over and TAKE it!" By the time she finished her last sentence, she was sobbing. Inuyasha panicked. She was CRYING. What was he supposed to do? She may as well have asked him to recite the French national anthem in Portuguese.

"Wh-wh-wh-why are you crying all of a sudden? Stop that!"

"I can't!" She sobbed, her torso crumpling a little where she stood.

"Yes you can!" His hands did a mini-flail. "You have no reason to cry!"

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Th-th-then why are you crying!" Panic-panic-panic.

"No, I was saying you're WRONG!"

"About what? What do you mean?"

Kagome just cried more. Inuyasha's whole upper half drooped.

"…what's wrong with you…?" Kagome's torso drooped a little more, and the hanyou found himself supporting a leaking girl that was lightly hitting his shoulder with a balled fist. Inuyasha was now confused and panicked beyond reason. And something beyond reason for the hanyou was…being nice. "O-oi…being late wasn't…." Twitch. "…so…bad. You don't have to cry." Kagome held her breath and opened her eyes. She looked up with those large, pretty, tear-filled eyes and whispered,

"Really?"

………………

A good twenty seconds passed.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Kagome giggled a little, and wiped her eyes. She didn't stop leaning on him.

"….oi." He responded.

"Hm?"

"What's with that?"

"What?"

"What you're doing."

"Mou...I'm just showing a little affection, " She crooned.

"A little...what?"

"Affection!" Smile!

"Why are you so happy now?"

"It makes me happy to know you understand." It happened in the blink of an eye: A little kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha fell down.

Seeing as Kagome had been leaning on him, she went tumbling after, just like a good little Jill would. The hanyou landed on his butt and hands, and then scrambled backwards frantically. Kagome fell forward, naturally, and caught herself on her hands and knees with wide eyes.

"…"

She sat up. "You don't have to act so disgusted." She commented stiffly.

"I-I'm not disgusted! You're acting WEIRD!" Poor Inuyasha stammered. Kagome's voice cracked a little.

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are!"

"You're the only one acting weird!"

"Me? What the hell am I doing!"

"BAKA!" Kagome shouted.

"Your mood is all over the place!"

"You're the one acting angry, and then comforting and romantic, and then _scared _of me!"

He only heard one word out of that. "…romANtic?"

"And now you're acting like you don't even know what I'm talking about!" Kagome was tearing up all over again.

"You're nuts!"

"You're cruel!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm _not!_"

"Why did you play me like that just now?" She demanded.

"Play you? I would never _play _you! You're the one messin' around!"

"You're the one that acted caring and then ran away!"

"You were getting all over me!"

"I was only leaning!"

"You did _more._"

"Not really!"

"Did you _forget?_"

"Forget what?"

Inuyasha paused. Things were starting to piece themselves together in a very misconstrued way.……_has Kagome been possessed?_

Kagome paused to consider things as well._ I just leaned on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I give my MOM kisses on the cheek. I didn't 'get all over' him!_

"What?" She was…angry, to say the least.

"Kagome."

Her downturned brows lifted a little, surprised by his tone.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, full of seriousness. Brows lowered again, along with her eyelids.

"…what do you mean?"

"Where you attacked by any youkai before you got here?"

A sardonic smile stretched Kagome's lips into a small triangle. "No."

Inuyasha was alarmed by the creepy smile. _She must be being controlled…that's the only explanation for her acting so freaky! _ "Kagome!" He shouted suddenly.

"…."

Inuyasha ran up, grabbed Kagome, hoisted her little body up, and flung her over his shoulder. "Just hang on, Kagome! I'll take you to be exorcised!"

"Mou!" Kagome was struggling. "I'm not possessed!"

"Don't worry!" He made a bolt for the door.

"Put me down!" She replied, pulling on the two tufts of hair at his ears. It looked like they were playing a violent game of horsey.

"GAKT." Poor Inuyasha gritted his teeth against the pain as he ran out the door. "No way, I've gotta save you!"

"BAKA!" YANK.

"GYEEAH! Stop that, chikuso!"

_If he really thought I was possessed, he wouldn't say that. He's still playing with me!_ "I will if you put me DOWN!" Pull.

"No!" Run-run-run. He was getting closer to Kaede in her garden. Kaede most certainly looked up in the direction of the commotion, just in time to hear Kagome yell:

"HIDOIBAKAOSUWARI!" …and watch the instantaneous result. Inuyasha had two inches of his face buried thoroughly in the freshly sowed soil. Kagome landed with a thump on his back. "Itai!" Of course, it was his fault she fell, too. He made her do it. So she scrambled off and proceeded to chastise him.

"OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI…etc" Inuyasha's grunts of pain were increasingly muffled. It was a high-volume admonishment, and soon most of the villagers within half a kilometer were looking up bewilderedly towards the source of the racket. Those that could actually see the source appeared to be rather shocked. Except Kaede. Her expression hardly changed. Kagome took longer than usual to run out of steam. She kept on subduing the poor hanyou until she was too hoarse to say another word without considerable discomfort. At that point, she resigned herself to simply standing over him with clenched fists.

Kagome gave no sign of guilt, much less sympathy. However, her eyes did widen in a sudden realization of...something. Her legs clapped themselves together and her face turned red. An instant later, Kagome was hastily retreating. Kaede watched quietly. Inuyasha, however, didn't have the ability to watch after the girl as she ran off. She was out of sight by the time he wrenched his face from the ground. Clumps of soil clung to and fell from his cheeks as he shot a look up to Kaede.

"What...where did Kagome go?"

Kaede looked back down at the sample of produce she'd been inspecting. "Kagome went to be alone for a little while. You should let her be, Inuyasha." The hanyou pushed himself up into a sit and then gruffly shook off. An intense glare focused on the indifferent old woman.

"What the hells are you talking about, Kaede-baba? Kagome is possessed!" Kaede looked back at the scruffy hanyou, a hint of amusement in her old eye,

"Possessed. No, she is not possessed."

"She was actin' whacked off her ass! There's somethin' wrong with her!"

"There is nothing wrong with Kagome. She is going through something that all women go through."

"What all...women go through?" Innocent blink.

"Let her have some time to herself, Inuyasha." Kaede reiterated dodgingly.

"But what was...she..." Inuyasha trailed off a moment. "Kagome is alright?"

"Yes, she's fine."

No more was said. The hanyou stood, cracked a few of the joints in his spine, and walked back for the hut at a swift pace.

Kagome was nowhere to be found for a good hour. Inuyasha sat for this time, pondering some. His features bore a rather disturbed look the entire while. _All women...? Is Kagome transforming or something? She was acting like a youkai... _He started to anticipate the girl's return, and thus began to fidget. His knee began to bounce. A low, anxious growl became steady in his throat. _How do I act when she gets back?_

Kagome's scent wafted to Inuyasha's nose only after he had spent a good hour getting himself worked up--just enough time for Inuyasha's presumptions to replay enough times to nullify Kaede's reassurances. Inuyasha's ears stood fully alert as the sweet, suddenly ominous scent of the girl made its way to his nose. He turned around jerkily. The hanyou looked as if he was ready to take off through the hut's wall and leave only an Inuyasha-shaped silhouette in his wake.

Kagome was indeed approaching...but she wasn't alone. Sango was with her, and Miroku and Shippou were trailing behind. As they got closer, his ears began to pick up bits of their conversation. Sango was sobbing.

"Houshi-sama is SOO cruel!" she croaked. Kagome replied consolingly,

"Shh, shh, everything is going to be fine. I brought chocolate, remember?" Sango sniffled and nodded as they walked into the hut. Shippou tentatively peeked through a window. A thump was heard outside, where the houshi had let himself sit down heavily. Inuyasha was up against the wall, twitching some.

Kagome dug through her sack carefully this time. By all appearances, she was back to normal. Her expression was calm and friendly, and she was clearly back in her usual roll as the patient mediator. She soon produced a couple of plastic bags. One was full of chocolate...and ones USED to be full of chocolate. "I didn't even use all of mine this time, so you can have my leftover." Kagome explained with a smile as she offered both bags to Sango. Sango smiled very gratefully, as if she'd just been given some unspeakable treasure. "Kagome-chan, you're such a wonderful friend!" Kagome found herself being hugged by a taijiya that was still crying, and now munching on a chocolate bar.

_S-...Sango's acting the same way too! She must've caught it!_ Inuyasha began to sweat.

Kagome sweatdropped a little, patting Sango on the back, "Eheh...Daijoubu, Sango-chan." Sango sniffled, nodded, and chewed.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to greet Kagome, of course. He wasn't so masochistic (at the moment) as to invite her wrath upon him yet again. He remained in place, almost dreading the moment she would look in his direction. Kagome was glancing around idly as Sango clung to her. Eventually her eyes drifted to Inuyasha. They darted away quickly, however. Embarrassment tinted her cheeks. Inuyasha flinched when Kagome looked at him. He was waiting for some sort of reprimand that wasn't coming...with the continuation of silence, the boy tentatively opened an eye and glanced at her.

"NN...Sango-chan, I need to tell Inuyasha something." Yet again, Sango sniffled, nodded, and chewed as she backed up. Kagome smiled uncomfortably and turned towards Inuyasha. She was walking towards him. Inuyasha attempted backing further against the wall. It wasn't working.

"Wh...what do you want?" He stammered. Kagome sighed softly and sat down next to him.

"I want to apologize."

"A...a...apologize?"

She nodded softly. "Hai...my behavior was extreme...to say the least, and I'm sorry."

"That's...all?" The hanyou asked warily. Kagome looked at his face to try and get a better idea of what he meant by that. Inuyasha was obviously not expecting an apology.

"Nn...Hai...I guess." She answered. Inuyasha looked a little less shaken, but still perpetually perplexed. "…are you okay?" The hanyou began nodding slowly. Gradually it grew quicker.

"Mm...yeah." He answered gruffly.

"Nn...I'm glad. I was afraid I'd overdone it earlier..." Kagome was, of course, referring to the string of Osuwari's. Inuyasha didn't answer. He was still obviously shaken. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, "You are okay, right?"

"Of course I am!" Inuyasha blurted.

Kagome sighed with a nervous little laugh, "Youkata..." The girl then stood up, looking down at Inuyasha, "Do you want to come help me with Miroku-sama? I think he might have a concussion." Inuyasha paused before answering. Kagome's sudden transformation back to normal had the hamster wheel in his mind off its hinges. But...Miroku had a concussion? He may as well check that out.

"Nn..." He hesitantly agreed and waited for her to step away. And so Kagome lead him out to Miroku, who was rather worse for wear. In fact...he generally looked better than this after fighting scores of youkai. Such a fact made the source of his injuries more than obvious. He must have offended a certain taijiya. Inuyasha gave the houshi a rather surprised look upon reaching him. What could he possibly have done this time...? While Kagome was retrieving some medical supplies, the hanyou bent over toward his friend. "What the hell happened to you?" He murmured. Miroku opened his eyes slightly,

"...I said...'good morning.'"

……

Inuyasha took this to heart, and then warily glanced over at Kagome. His expression betrayed the similar circumstances he had just been subject to.

"You too, hmm?" Miroku smirked a little, "It seems that the women are now in synch."

"In...synch?" Inuyasha blinked. Miroku studied Inuyasha's face a moment before pretending not to have heard the hanyou's confused reply. Besides, Kagome was returning with the first aid kit.

"Arigatou, Kagome-sama."

"Douitashimashite," Kagome replied with a smile. _Poor Miroku-sama...he doesn't heal as fast as Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha could only stare blankly ahead now. His poor mind was far too flooded with misconceptions and miscomprehensions to even bother pondering this afternoon any longer. The boy only slouched hopelessly. Kagome would never stop finding ways to be weird...

And so the healing process began...with the aid of chocolate and medical supplies.

**The End**

Authors' Notes:

"...Don't look at me like that! It---it had to have happened before, you know! Sango-chan and I are still human! " Kagome explains defensively. "It wasn't my idea to tell this story anyway! Nillia and Kurokiba talked us into it!"

Inuyasha stuffs a handful of chips in his mouth...part of the compensation he received for allowing this story to be posted. "Yeah, whatever. S'long as there ain't no more embarrassing stories after this."

Kagome sighs, still feeling betrayed by her good manners and Inuyasha's appetite. "Mou...of course there will be more embarrassing stories. All they have to do is bribe you with food and you accept before even letting me get a word in edgewise..."

"Keh! Well they'd better have better food next time!"

"...And chocolate for me." Cough. "Please." Turning away from the fanducers Kurokiba and Nillia, Kagome smiled once more for the audience. "A new story will be coming soon, and hopefully it won't be such an embarrassing one! Otanoshimi ni!"


End file.
